A smile that might never return
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Lucy was just about to confess to natsu, then she found out that they were dating. She was consumed in hate, zeref changed her life.  TT.TT All my summarires suck...
1. Nobody feels the sorrow

**A smile that might never return**

**Chapter one: Nobody feels the sorrow**

**Fairy tail**

"I have to confess to him!" Lucy said while standing up from her usual seat at the bar, she walked towards to the guild doors. The doors opened and revealed natsu.

"I have something to tell you lucy!", "Me too!". Lucy thought that he was going to confess to her too. "You go first.", "Guess what! I'm dating lissana now!".

Lucy's smile was wiped of her face once she heard that, "I have to go home, I-I uh... Left my keys at home." Lucy said while walking out of the guild door. Natsu looked at her belt, her keys were there. She's lying.

**A week later**

"Lucy, you need to rest. This is your tenth job in a week!", "I need it for the rent!", "You're lying. From all the jobs you did, it adds to to over 70,000, there's more than enough to pay your rent.", "Well… I want to pay the rent a few more months ahead and relax.", "Fine. But you're in bed once you come back!".

Lucy walked out of the guild. "Something is wrong with that girl…" Mirajane said while leaning on the bar, cana put down her barell and wiped her mouth. "I think you're right, the S-Class trails are over already. So, what's driving her to work?".

"Hi mira nee!" Lissana leaned over the bar hugging her sister. "How's things going with natsu?", "Our first mission, or you can call it date went great!", "You hold hands with him?", "Yeah! It went great! Just like you said!".

Gray was sitting at a table with erza, "Since natsu has a girlfriend and lucy is on a job marathon. It's only us, I need to pay my rent. Coming?", "Sure." Erza stood up and walked to request board. She looked it it for a few seconds and ripped a A class request off the board. Gray snatched the piece of paper and read it, "Fine." Erza and gray walked out.

**A alley at hargeon**

"Just quit the job! You need to rest!", "Shut up loki! I can fight!". Lucy was completely out of magic and was badly injured, she stood up and fell. It was loki that came to save her. "Can't fight girlie?" One of the gangters said, "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?", "Aw… You're making me cry. Guns magic! Homing shoot!" Loki pushed lucy out of the way and dodged the magic bullet. Lucy was slammed the wall by loki and lost conciousness.

**Fairy hills**

"Will she be alright?", "Don't worry levy! She'll be up and about like a bull is in a bullfight!" Bisca said. Lucy rubbed her head and slowly sat up. "Where am I?", "Fairy hills, loki sama brought you here." Juvia said. "Need to do another job." Lucy said while standing up, she was leaning against the wall for support. Erza made a sword appear in her hands and blocked the door with it, "You need rest.", "Let me go home.", "Even if you bust out of here, mirajane is temporarily banning you from jobs.". Lucy sat down and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you? You've been doing jobs non stop!" Levy shouted, "Juvia agrees.", "It's none of your business.", "Lucy, you can tell us, we're your nakama.", "You would just laugh at me.", "We won't.", "Just let me go.". Erza lifted her sword and let her pass. "I don't trust that girl." Erza thought to herself, "Requip! Flight armour!", "Where are you going erza?", "Lucy's, I need to find out what's going on." Erza opened the window and jumped out of it, she jumped on the roofs of buildings and jumped to another ones.

**Lucy's apartment**

Erza was on the roof of lucy's apartment, Erza requipped a hooked sword and hung it on the edge of the roof. She slided down it.

"This is it." Erza used her foot to open the window, "Good, she's taking a bath.". Erza jumped in and landed silently, she walked to her writing table, on the table was a open book. She walked over to the book and picked it up, she turned it over and saw the cover. "This is her diary." Erza thought to herself, erza was flipping through the pages, and one caught her attention, it had the mark of fairy tail drawn on it. "Dear diary, today I joined the guild of my dreams! Fairy tail… This is the day lucy joined." Erza said to herself. She kept on flipping the pages and reading them.

Erza stoped when she heard the sound of water being drained. "Crap! She's done!" Erza closed the book and held on it and jumped out of the window holding on the the hooked sword and did a backwards somersault and landed on the roof. She jumped back to fairy hills.

**Fairy hills**

Erza jumped in one of the open windows of her 5 rooms, she landed on her bed. Erza's armour started to disappear and returned to her normal armour, erza opened the diary again and flipped back to the page she was on. Erza read for a few minutes and realized why she was doing this, gasped when she realized why lucy was putting herself thorough that torture, she's trying to distract herself.

"Sh… It came from erza's room." Bisca said while holding two magical tommy guns in her hands, "Juvia is ready." Juvia turned into water and slid in through the bottom of the door, juvia turned back to her original form and faced the door and whispered no over and over again, erza was too busy reading to see juvia.

"HYAH!" Bisca kicked the door open and the door squished juvia, and bisca shot at erza. "E-Erza?" Bisca said in a surprised and scared tone. There was a outline of erza made out of bullets on the wall, "Please get off juvia…", bisca was standing on the door the juvia was underneath. "Sorry." Bisca said while getting off the door, "I'm sorry erza…".

"YOU NEARLY DESTROYED MY CLUES!" Erza screamed while waving the book in bisca's face, "Clues?", "The clues to why lucy is acting so weird.", "Tell us!", "Fine, but don't tell anyone else, especially mirajane.", "Ok.". Erza leaned down and whipered in bisca's and juvia's ears. "NATSU?" The two surprised girls shouted. "Well, it's in the diary.". "But isn't natsu san with lissana?", "She is, that's why lucy is pushing herself.". Levy was leaning on the wall of the room and listening to their whole conversation.

**Lucy's apartment**

"Where did I put it?", lucy was looking around for her diary. Lucy sat down on her bed and sighed, she looked through the window. She saw natsu and lissana, she didn't expect to see the childhood couple outside her window. She closed the curtains and ran out of her apartment.

**Era**

"Still the lucy I fell in love with 400 years ago…" In front of the voice was a lacrima viewing lucy running, "She is the missing piece of the puzzle to the ultimate magical world, how will we get that piece? Master zeref?", "When the time comes, she will fall into the dark again.", "She can't do that if she is surrounded by those mages of the light.", "True, true. That means I'll have to mix it up a bit." Zeref said while standing up.

**Fairy tail**

Lucy was sitting alone at a table with plue dancing on it, she was far away from the happy couple. "Pun!" Plue was walking towards the table where happy, natsu and lissana. "Oh no you don't." Lucy said while manhandling plue and putting him back on the table.

Mirajane was at the bar wiping glasses and eying lucy with worried eyes, she turned her head and saw gray doing the same. "Why don't you go talk to her?", "Huh? Me?", mirajane put down the glasses and pushed him towards her at rocket speed. "Just go already!". Gray was flying towards lucy, he hit the wall and left a shape of him on a wall, normally lucy would scream if anything nearly hit her. "You know you have to pay for that.", gray climbed back into the guild through the hole he made. "Why aren't you doing jobs with that idiot?", before she could answer a iron pole nearly hit her face. She turned to the owner of the iron pole, she rolled her eyes. "Gajeel.", the small fight was starting to become a guild rumble. Lucy left when gray stopped asking her questions to get sucked in the fight.

**Somewhere in magnolia**

Lucy was walking randomly through the city, trying to get natsu and lissana off her mind. And when she saw a bright light coming from the mouth of the alley, lucy followed it in the alley and found the source of the light. "The key of pisces? That's one of the zodiac!", lucy knelt down to grab it. "Hello lucy.", "Who's there!" Lucy said while holding on the golden key, "It's me, zeref, don't tell me you forgot.", "Do I know you?". The figure came out of the shadows and showed his face, "I can feel it.", "Feel what?", "Your hatred.", "He rejected you, he ignored you, what are you going to do? Stand around and look at them have the time of their little dirty lives.".

"S-Shut up!" Zeref disappeared in a puff of black smoke, it smelt like death. He appeared next to lucy and whispered in her ear."It was all her fault, she stole the man you loved." Lucy's eyes widened, her pupils started to turn black. "All her fault.", "Good, it's working." Zeref thought to himself, he hugged her. "I missed you, 400 years of being alone.", "I'm back now." Lucy said while returning the hug.

**Fairy tail**

"I have to go somewhere .", "Where? My little queen of the underworld.", "Follow me.". Lucy grabbed zeref's and pulled him to fairy tail, "Why did you bring me here?".

"I have a score to settle." Lucy said while walking in. "Hey lucy!", "Shut up mira.", "What?", "How dare you say that to my sister! As a man I must teach you manners!" Elfman roared while leaping towards lucy, she showed no sign of fear. She laughed at him and he was thrown through the walls of the guild.

"Try and defy me weaklings!" Lucy laughed. "What are you doing? We're your nakama!" Lucy ignored mirajane and walked towards lissana and natsu, "Yo lucy!" Natsu said, "Out of my way salamander." Suddenly he was thrown out of the guild like elfman was. "Hey!" Lissana shouted while standing up from her seat. "You miss him? You can join him in the underworld!" A stream of black magic was lunged at lissana, "DIE!" Lucy laughed, lissana was frozen in fear. "That's enough, lucy.". Lucy looked behind the smoke and saw that it was Makarov that stopped the stream. "Eh? Playing hero?", "Enough is enough.". "What is this magical power?" Makarov thought.

" You need some help?", "Ah, zeref.", "Zeref? Impossible!", "Well, he's standing right over here.", "Can we just finish this? I'm getting bored.", "Fine, go ahead.", "DEATH WAVE!", "3 POLES OF HEAVEN! DEFENCE!".

(Don't tell me it's wrong, I made tht up.)

Three glowing poles covered the whole guild, natsu, who was covered in debris suddenly ran in. "NATSU!" Lissana knew that he would die if the wave hit him, she transformed into a bird and flew to natsu and pushed him down to the floor. Then a wave of black shadows hit the poles and lissana, once the smoke cleared up everyone was safe and alive.

Except lissana, she died defending natsu. Natsu got up and shook her, "Wake up, wake up! I-It's not funny!" Natsu started to cry, lucy and zeref were laughing. Natsu put lissana down and stood up, he looked at lucy. His whole body started to light up with flames, he ran to lucy at an incredible speed. He was about to attack, but at the same speed zeref stood in front of her and blocked the attack. "Did you really think that would hurt?". Mirajane was staring at her dead sister in disbelief, "She's not dead, I know she's not!" Mirajane said to herself. Tremendous magical power started to surround her, and a magic circle appeared beneath her. "SATAN SOUL!" She sprouted some wings and flew towards lucy. "We can't waste our time on these weaklings, time to go.", "Can't I make them suffer a bit more?", "No, lucy. Time to go.". The two disappeared in a puff of black smoke and mirajane missed her punch.

Mirajane turned back to her original self and hugged lissana, "Wake up!" Mirajane was about to break down, natsu was as mad as hell and the whole guild has the same question in their minds, "Why would lucy do this?"

Note: I'm postponing my other stories cuz I have no ideas. And i'm really, really sorry about the sentence spacing problem, tht's one of my bad habbits. (Besides spelling things wrong and swearing.)


	2. Why?

**A smile that might never return**

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Fairy hills**

Levy was at her room in fairy hills, she was cleaning out some of her books. She was currently distracted by what lucy did yesterday.

"Why did she want to kill lissana?" She was thinking about that question when she was climbing the ladder, then she realized that she climbed to the top and lost her balance, she grabbed onto a shelf, but it fell down along with levy.

"HELP! HELP! STUCK UNDER GIANT SHELF!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs, all the girls heard her and came to her rescue.

Erza lifted up the shelf and bisca dug her out of the giant pile of books.

"OW!", "Are you hurt levy?" Erza asked.

"No, a book corner is poking my back." Levy stood up and saw the book, it's name was victims of zeref's wrath.

"Huh?" Levy picked up the dusty book and brushed it a bit. Suddenly the windows slammed open and wind blew in flipping the pages of the book. It stopped when it reached the page with contents of the book in it.

Levy's eye caught a sentence on the contents page of the book. "Zeref's love?", "What did you say?" Erza said.

Levy just ignored her and flipped to that chapter, her eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong?" Bisca said. Levy faced the book to them and pointed to the words, "Lucy heartfilia was zeref's love.", "What?" All the girls shouted.

Levy faced to book back to her and put on her wind reader's glasses, she flipped through the pages as quick as she could. Then she took off her glasses and closed the book shut.

"The lucy that came to our guild today, isn't the one we knew and loved.", "Juvia does not understand.", "Lucy has a sub concious, which is the evil one we met today, that sub concious can be only revealed by pure hate.", "Wait, does that mean lucy is 400 years old?", "No, no, no! The real one was killed 400 years ago! But this book says that she will be reborn in 400 years! Which is now!".

"How did the real one die?", "No idea, it says in here that lucy's father kept him away from her, he was consumed in hate. He was fiore's first dark mage, he killed anyone that got in his way with his love. And he took over fiore." Levy stated.

"I knew it! Lucy wouldn't try to kill her nakama!" Erza said. "But how did lucy san's sub concious activate?" Juvia asked.

"Zeref used her jealousy against her." Erza thought to herself. "Wa-Wait! What are the consequences?" Bisca said.

"The ultimate magical world." Levy said while randomly flipping the pages of the old book."What?" All the girls said in unison, "A world only fit for mages, non magic users will die.", "WHAT! BUT ONLY 10% OF THIS WORLD ARE MAGES!" Erza yelled.

"We have to find her then!" Bisca shouted while jumping out the window and running to the guild. "She's right! You're coming with me!" Erza grabbed levy and followed bisca. Juvia turned into water and slid after erza.

**Fairy tail**

Mirajane was kneeling on the floor hugging her sister and elfman was sobbing, the whole guild was dead silent.

"That bitch!" Natsu said while puching the table, "Calm down flame brain, I know that lucy has a good explanation.", "She's a heartless bastard! She killed lissana!".

He said that when erza went in, she ran to him and grabbed him by the collar. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! DON'T YOU HAVE FAITH IN YOUR OWN NAKAMA! IT'S WASN'T HER WHO DID THAT!" Erza let go of him, but he still had the same expression In his eyes. Anger and hate.

She turned away from him and faced cana, "Can you locate lucy?", "Why?", "Just do it! If we don't find her 90% of the world will die!" Cana facial expression changed from surprised to serious. "On it.".

Cana took out a deck of cards and set them on the floor. She arranged them neatly and they started to glow. It has already been five minutes. "Got her.".

"Where is she?", "Hrm… Tenrou island.", "Tenrou island? That's fairy tail's holy land!", "Um… In order to have the ultimate magical world, they need the magical power of at least 2 guild masters." Levy pointed out on the book.

"Impossible!", "Then it leaves two options for them, you, or someone else. Or just some other guild masters.", "We have to go there then!" Gray said while taking his shirt off. "Agreed!" The whloe guild shouted.

The whole guild got on a battle ship towards tenrou island, "What's the grain in the sky?", "What do you mean laki?"Cana asked , "I mean dot in the sky!". 'Huh?" Erza narrowed her eyes and made out a tiny black dot above tenrou island.

"Gray! Fetch me the binoculars!", "Yes ma'dm!" Gray said while running as fast as he could towards the binoculars, he got them and threw them towards erza. She caught them and put them near her eyes, "It's a magical airship!", erza zoomed in and saw the guild mark of grimoire heart. "That airship belongs to the dark guild grimiore heart! Shoot it down!".

Everyone strated shooting at it, "Crap! It's fairy tail!" Lucy slipped because the ship was tiliting due to damage. Zeref held on the her hand and stopped her from falling. "Ultear! Do it.", "Yes, master hades.", "Time arc, repair.".

The bits of debris that fell of or was shot off was floating back towards the airship, tiny shards of the broken airship slowly merged together. And the air ship looked like it was brand new.

Note: I know you all are really pissed with my sentence spacing! I'm trying my best to space them out now. And I know natsu hates lucy now,but I guarantee that he will like her in the next chapter: The heart that was lost finally found.


	3. A heart that was lost finally found

**A smile that might never return**

**Chapter 3: A heart that was lost finally found**

"I-Impossible! The ship's being reapired!" Erza said in a surprised tone. "We have to get these fairies out of our way." Master hades said, "Leave it to me and zeref.".

Lucy and zeref went out to the deck and faced the battleship all of fairy tail was on, the held each other's hands and there was a dark onimnous glow. "Unison raid.". All the black energy started to swirl and collect. Then it was launched at the ship.

"Crap! Lucy and Zeref are shooting at us! Abandon ship!" Erza jumped off the ship, everyone followed. The black whirlpool struck the ship, the ship was completely destroyed. "*Cough* Swim to shore!" Erza yelled. Everyone swam to shore.

"Caprico, take the seven kin of purgatory for a little fairy hunt.", "Understood." Caprico clapped his hands together and all the members of grimiore heart disappeared. His jet pack turned on and he flew out of the giant airship.

"All members of fairy tail! Spread out! They're trying to hunt us down!" Erza shouted while pointing at caprico. Everyone ran into the jungle in separate ways. Suddenly bubbles with people inside of them were covering the island, lucy was separated from zeref. Lucy looked down below her and saw natsu, "Oh boy am I going to enjoying this!" Lucy smirked. Her bubble popped and she landed on natsu, her black long sleeve night gown was covering his face, he got the black cloth his face and his face was red with anger. "YOU!". He got off and his hands started to burst with flames.

"Try and hit me." Lucy teased, "HERE I COME!" Natsu aimed for lucy but something struck his back. It was lucy?, "How could you hit me there when you were in front of me?", "A double image, I move so fast that you can see the previous place where I was standing at while I attack you from the back.", "I don't want your lectures! I want your head!" Natsu roared and tried to hit lucy with his attack again, but he was struck behind again.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!" Natsu was as mad as hell, he was lashing out randomly. But everytime it was the same, natsu saw lucy in front of him and she attacks from the back at the same time.

He was so beat up he couldn't fight anymore, he laid there on the ground powerless. "Good bye natsu, to tell the truth i'll really miss you. I loved you, too bad you had lissana. Death Scythe." Shadows started to swirl and merge together and the whirlpool took the shape of a decorated scythe, it had a real skull at the end of the scythe. "This scythe was forged by hades himself, the ruler of the underworld, let's see how hard those dragon scales of yours are." Lucy lifted the scythe above her head and was about to swing it down, suddenly memories started to flood in.

_"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN TRADE OUT OUR NAKAMA!" Erza shouted._

_"I'D RATHER DIE THAN GIVE LUCY TO YOU GUYS." Gray said to Juvia._

_"YOU'RE A PART OF OUR FAMILY NOW." Natsu said._

Lucy's pupils turned back to brown, he scythe dissapeared and tears rolled down her cheek. Natsu tried to lift himself up, he stood up. "TRY AND ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND NOW!", he punched her and he hit her this time. She was was slammed against a tree, he leapt towards lucy with a fiery fist, he stopped when he saw the tears. "Lucy?", "You have very right to kill me natsu, I killed your childhood love... Can't finish me off?", "I can't, you're my nakama." He said while kneeling down to hug her, "Run away.", "What?", "Run away.", "Why?", "If you don't run away, it'll take you down with me." Natsu broke away and saw a magic circle on lucy's body.

Suddenly erza was slammed into the area where natsu and lucy was, she saw the purple magic cirlce on her friend. "IT'S THE SELF DESTRUCTION CIRCLE! UNDO IT!", "This is for... Mira, elfman and all of you.", "Undo it lucy! You'll die!" Natsu started to cry. "I don't want you to go along with me, run.", "If i'm going down, i'm going down with my nakama." Natsu said while hugging her.

In their background was erza fighting with zancrow, she was clearly winning the fight with her fire empress amour.

"RUN! IT'S ACTIVATING!" Lucy yelled to natsu, "I won't.". There was a bright light covering the whloe island.

Lucy opened her eyes, "Why am I not dead?", lucy looked at natsu's dragon scale scarf, it was glowing with a bright white light. "He... Proctected me.", "We're alive!".

Natsu stood up and did a happy dance, lucy was kneeling on the ground crying. "Come on! We have kick grimiore heart off our holy land!", "Aren't you mad at me?" Lucy said while rubbing her eyes. "One down!" Erza yelled while pointing a sword at zancrow's throat, lucy wiped the tears on her face and stood up. "To the next member.", "How do we find them on this big island?".

Lucy cupped her hands and let go, there was a whirlpool of light. It showed every one of the seven kin of purgatory, "Good going!", "Let's get that fatso! He looks weak!", "Natsu, they use lost magic, we don't know what they'll use against us.", "The fat one uses phantom.", "Phantom?", "A magic that allows the user to pass through any solid object, but they can feel the temperature of the object." Lucy stated.

"I have a plan, first we have natsu heat up the rock and then we have natsu piss him off so bad that he goes through the rock and to natsu and he's out cold due to the heat. If that doesn't work you're our backup lucy, you're stronger than them.", "Let's go!" Natsu ran off to find the fat guy.

"Hey wait for us!" Erza and lucy were running as fast as they could to catch up to natsu, but he was already with the fat guy. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT!", "Come and get me!" Natsu waved his butt at him and placed his hands on the rock to heat it up and support him. "Come at it fattie!", "COME HERE YOU LITTLE!".

He passed through the rock and natsu jumped up, when the fat guy came out he was charcohol black. "Two down.".

The natsu and erza with the help of lucy defeated all of the 7 kin of purgatory, the last one to defeat was zeref. "I'll go and trick him, stay here.", before erza could answer lucy walked away.

"Hi." Lucy said while hugging zeref from behind, "Huh? Lucy?", "I finished i'm bored.". Lucy said while secretly chraging a move behind her back to hit zeref with. Suddenly a there was a electrical shock from zeref, "KYA!", "You're not my lucy, i'm sorry. But i'll get you back once i'm done with these fairies.", "LUCY!" Natsu yelled while running towards her. "Don't worry she's not dead, here to fight fairy?", "Fairies." Erza said while coming out of the bushes.

"Your... Fight is with me." Lucy grabbed on the zeref's ankle, lucy used the same magic zeref used on her to knock him out. "What comes around... Goes around." Lucy said while standing up. Zeref disappeared in a black puff of smoke, "Where did you send him?", "The most secure mage prison in fiore, it stabilizes all magic. I also sent all the grimiore heart members there too.".

"Good job lucy." Erza patted her on the back, "Hey! That's Master Makarov!", "We have won! Grimiore heart has fallen!" All the guild cheered, except lucy. "Aren't you happy?", "How am I ever going to show my face to mira and elfman again?", "They'll forgive you.". Natsu said while putting his arm on her shoulder. Lucy pushed his arm away. "Time to go home."

**Fairy tail**

"How did we gat back to fairy tail?", "I did it.", "Everyone turned their heads and saw lucy. Lucy clicked her fingers and a luggage with all her stuff in it appeared along with 100,000 jewel. "I'm moving in to fariy hills." Lucy said while putting the money on the bar.

"COME FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE A MAN!" Elfman leaped towards lucy, she screamed. "LUCY!" Natsu ran towards here and got her out of the way. "I-I'm sorry!" Lucy disapeared in a black puff of smoke and to fairy hills. "What the hell were you trying to do?" Natsu yelled. "SHE KILLED!... Lissana...", "Both of you! Shut up! I'll go check up on her!" Erza yelled.

**Fairy hills**

Erza walked down the empty corridors of fairy hills, suddenly there were screams from a distance. Erza ran to the source of the screaming, she tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. "LUCY!" Erza banged on the door. "I'M COMING IN!" Erza kicked the door open. She was shocked by what she saw, "Lucy..."

Note: Yay! I'm up to the third chapter! I'm gonna cut off all my attention on my other unfinished stories to finish this one. I'm sorry if you really want to know what happens, just bear with it! (Not in a offensive way)


	4. Regret

**A smile that might never return**

**Chater 4: Nightmares and Regrets**

Erza was standing in front of lucy's room, shocked. Lucy was sitting on her bed terrified. Her room was dark, it was luminated by dim torches, there were ghosts flying around everywhere and demons killing each other. Blood dripping everywhere, spider webs on the wall. All of it resembled hell.

"How could you kill her... My sister..." Mirajane started to fade away, she was replaced by lissana. "Killing me just because of petty jealousy promlems?", "SHUT UP!" Lucy covered her ears.

Erza covered her left eye, from her right eye everything was normal, except lucy. Erza walked towards lucy and shook her, "Lucy! Lucy!".

Lucy rubbed her tear filled eyes and snapped out of it, she hugged erza and cried. "I KILLED HER!", "No you didn't." Erza said while patting her back. "It's all my fault...", "Lucy, it isn't-". Before erza could finish her sentence lucy disappeared.

**Magnolia forest**

Lucy was sitting under a tree all alone in the forest crying, she was guilty about what she did to her friends. She heard footsteps but didn't bother to look, "Lucy?" A familiar voice said.

Lucy looked up and saw a blurry figure, "Leave me alone." Lucy said while looking down again, "I can't leave a woman all alone in the forest, as a member of the trimens I cannot do that!", "Who the hell are you?", "I'm eve.".

Eve helped her up, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. "OI! EVE WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU PLAYING BALL WITH YOUR 6 YEAR OLD GIRLFRIEND!" Then the voice snorted. "SHUT UP! SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Eve shouted. "OR ARE YOU PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK AGAIN?" The voice started to get louder and louder. "FYI I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY WITH HER! MY AUNT AND MOM FORCED ME TO!" Eve yelled back in a angry tone.

Then hibiki made his way through the trees, "Did your cousin hit a sudden growth spurt?" Hibiki was making sure that his hair was presentable, "No! You idiot! This is lucy!", "Lucy? What is she doing here?".

"I don't know, I just found her here.", "Lucy, you want to come to our guild for a while?" Hibiki offered, "Fine."Lucy answered and transported hibiki, eve and herself to blue pegasus, "How did you learn how to do that?" Hibiki said in amazement, "Long story." Lucy lied.

"Why were you crying in the first place?" Eve asked, "I don't wanna tell you." Lucy said while looking away. Hibiki noticed that lucy was upset, so he took out a movie lacrima and played it.

The movie started playing, the title was "EVE'S PLAYDATE.", "WHEN DID YOU RECORD THIS?" Eve demanded to know the answer. "I did it while you were having your playdate with your 6 year old girlfriend." Hibiki answered, "SHE'S MY COUSIN! GODAMMIT!".

_EVE'S PLAYDATE_

_"EVAN! TAKE ELLA TO THE PARK WITH HER FRIENDS WHILE ME AND YOUR AUNT GO SHOPPING!" Eve's mom shouted._

_"DON'T USE MY FULL NAME!" Eve yelled back.  
_(Lucy: Your real name is evan? *Giggle*)

_He walked into the room in pajamas with bunnies patterned everywhere, "Mom, you do realize it is 9 IN THE MORNING!" Eve yelled while rubbing his eyes. "Evan, 9 am is quite a late time.", "DON'T USE MY REAL NAME!"Eve shouted in a angry tone.  
_

(Lucy: Are those your jammies? *Laugh*)  
(Hibiki: They sure are...)

_"Anyways, you still have to play, or how should I put it? Babysit ella till we get back."Eve's mom said in a sarcastic tone. "Me? Babysit that devil? I'll be forced to use magic on her if she pisses me off! And my magic kills." Eve lied at the last four words._

_"GO CHANGE AND TAKE ELLA TO THE PARK NOW! OR YOU'RE BANNED FROM DATES FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Eve mom yelled. "YES MAD'M!" Eve ran in his bedroom and came back a second later in his usual clothes._

_"Good. ELLA! COME IN! EVE IS GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE PARK!", "YAY!" A little girlish voice yelled back._

_A little girl wearing a pink puffy dress skipped in and twirled her dress once she stopped. "COUSIN EVE!" The little girl hurled herself at eve and hugged him._

_"Oh joy." Eve said in a sarcastic tone, "That's the spirit! Since you like it so much, why not I have her stay over here with you the whloe day!" Eve's mom said in a cheerful tone._

_"NO! DIDN'T MEAN IT! COME BACK HERE! TAKE THE DEVIL!"Eve yelled, but his mom already walked out of the door and down the lift._

_"Time to go to the park!" Ella jumped around happily, "I'm not taking you! Remember last time! Your stupid tricycle riding friends! Or should I call them the 6 year old bikers! Knocked me into the duck pond in the park!" Eve was so embarrassed just thinking about it._

_"I WANNA GO!" Ella screamed and started to run around the house, she ran to the kitchen to start her rain of terror. Eve ran in after her, she opened the plate drawer and threw the plates on the ground. "I'm screwed!" Eve yelled. The decorated plates hit the ground and shattered._

_Then she opened his mom's antique tea set cupboard and shook it,"I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!" Ella screamed. "OH CRAP!NOT MY MOM'S IRREPLACABLE ANTIQUES! UH, UH! SNOW GROUND!" Then layers of soft snow started to form on the ground, then the fragile antiques landed on the soft snow._

_"FINE! I GIVE UP! I'LL TAKE YOU!" Eve said in angry tone, "YAY! THE PARK!" Ella skipped around eve in circles cheerfully._

_The two went down the lift and walked to the park, eve stopped when he reached a sportswear store. "Wait right here ella." Eve ran in the store and came back a minute later with shin guards, a helmet and a, and a? Everything that had the name guard in sports.  
_

(Lucy: Is all that gear seriously nessarary for taking a innocent 6 year old to the park?)_  
_  
(Eve: If you've been through what I had to go through all that stuff would be there to save your life.)

_Eve and ella countinued their walk to the park, "We're here, begin your rain of terror." Eve said while sliding down the eye guard of his helment. "YAY!" Ella ran to her friends, they were all holding balls._

_"Balls? Balls, kids... OH CRAP!DODGEBALL!" Eve throught to himself, he ran behind a tree that sheltered him from the demon children._

_Then there was screaming and it was raining balls, a ball was flying towards the lamcrima, the lacrima fell backwards and there was a groan._

(Hibiki: I got hit while filming.)  
(Eve: Serves you right!)

_"Tricycle race!" Ella squealed, all the children got on a tricycle and pedaled at top speed."Uh oh..." Then 4 tricycles with childern on them were rolling towards eve at rocket speed. Eve was about to dodge but he was knocked down by a tricycle and the other 3 rolled on top of him._

(Eve: They're all from hell...)

_Eve sat up and saw a tricycle rolling towards him again, this time the tricycle rolled over his middle. "GOH!" Eve fell back down and fainted._

_THE END_

Hibiki and lucy were laughing their heads off when the movie reached it's end, "It's not funny! That really hurt!" Eve winced just remebering the pain of just one tricycle brought him.

"You should be grateful, I was going to show this to the whloe guild, but now i'm giving it to lucy." Hibiki handed the lacrima to lucy."Me? No I can't take it!", "YES! PLEASE TAKE IT!" Eve shouted.

"Uh... Ok?", "YES!" Eve started to laugh like a madman, he stopped once hibiki poured a cup of ice water down his shirt. "C-Cold!"

"That should shut him up." Hibiki said while letting the last drop of water drip from the cup, lucy looked at the clock. "Oh no! Look at the time! I beter go!", "Ok, see you next time lucy!" Hibiki said. Lucy disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

She reappeared in fairy tail, then her smile was wiped off her face once she saw everyone's faces, they were all sad about lissana.

Lucy walked to the stairs, "Hi lucy!" Mirajane said while putting on her trademark cheerful face, she wasn't mad at lucy anymore since levy explained to the whloe guild.

Lucy just ignored her and walked past her and up the stairs,she took a seat way back on the second floor.

Lucy heard that somebody was walking up the stairs, "Probably fried, bickslow or evergreen.", "No, it's me.", "N-Natsu?".

"You want to come down and listen to one of gajeel's crappy songs?", "I really rather not.", "Aw! You're lying! Come on!" Natsu grabbed lucy's hand and dragged lucy down to the first floor. Lucy took a seat where erza and gray was, "Hi lucy." Gray said.

The curtains of the stage started to slide, it revealed gajeel in his blues outfit. He started singing, "Watch this." Natsu said. He picked up a beer bottle and threw it at gajeel. "You suck!" Natsu yelled at gajeel.

"It's on salamander!" He leapt towards natsu with his guitar in his hand, he slammed it on natsu's head. The whloe guild started to fight after natsu's insult, lucy was just sitting on her seat.

Then pictures of her guild members crying about lissana, lucy started to cry. She stood up and wiped her tears, "I have to end this sorrow for everyone.".

Lucy walked up the stairs and looked down, "I'll miss you everyone.". Natsu saw lucy walking up the stairs, he slipped out of his fight with gajeel and followed lucy. "What is that girl doing?"

Note: The story is about to reach it's conclusion! To be continued on the next chapter!


	5. Leaving

**A smile that might never return**

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

Lucy walked up the stairs and to the balcony, natsu followed her. Lucy took a deep breath and started reciting a spell, natsu felt a tremendous amount of magical power.

He stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards lucy, lucy was starting to float in midair.

"What are you doing?" Natsu was confused. Lucy turned around and faces natsu, "I didn't want anyone to see this, especially you." Lucy let a tear slide down her face.

"What are you doing?" Natsu repeated, "I'm bringing lissana back to you and the others.", "But you can't possibly have that many human sacrifices for the R system!" Natsu yelled, "There is a special R system, it requires a mage with magical powers eqivelant to zeref. Which is me, i'm also the human sacrifice." Lucy said without a hint of worry in her tone.

Suddenly all there was a whole city blackout, there were murmurs downstairs.

"I'll go get the light lacrima upstairs!" Mirajane skipped up the stairs and to the storage room, she opened the door. "*COUGH!*" Mirajane was surprised how much dust was collecting in the rarely used storage room.

She picked up one of the crystal ball like light lacrima, she gave it a shake. "That's strange, it normally works perfectly." The lacrima slipped out of her grip and rolled towards the balcony, "Oopsie!" Mirajane crawled across the floor to the balcony.

She was about to pick the lacrima up, then she lifted her head. She saw natsu and lucy crying, she hid behind one of the pillars to see what was going on.

"Don't do it!" Natsu persuaded lucy to stop, be she insisted. "Don't worry, you'll have lissana with you.", "W-What about you?" Natsu sobbed.

"Give a life to get a life." Lucy whispered. One of lucy's pupils turned blue just like lissana, and her hair started to turn white. Her hair started sucking in until it reached shoulder height.

"You can't do R System just to save lissana!" Natsu yelled.

"R System?" Mirajane gasped, she crept out of her hiding place and faced lucy.

"Bye natsu.", "I CAN'T LOSE YOU BOTH!", "Lissana is coming back, don't worry." Lucy wiped the tears from natsu's face.

Suddenly lucy stopped floating and fell into natsu's arms, her features started to return to normal. Plus the whole city's lights flared to life.

"WAKE UP! LUCY!" Natsu shook her as hard as he could, then mirajane walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"She's under my sleep spell, don't worry." Mirajane said. Natsu wiped his tears and hugged lucy, "I'm just glad she's still here.".

**Downstairs**

"T-That idiot!" Erza forced back the tears from her left eye, "Don't be so hard on the girl, she was trying to help." Mirajane was almost tempted to let lucy finish R-System and bring her little sister back, but in the end she put her nakama in front.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and sat up, she rubbed her eyes. "Am I in lissana's memory banks?" Lucy though that she completed R-System.

Erza hit lucy's head, her entire face was red in anger. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMTHING SO STUPID!" Tears suddenly welled up in erza's left eye and she hugged lucy and started crying.

"In the inside, she's happy." Mirajane whispered to lucy. "AHHG!", lucy rubbed for forehead fro her major headache.

"That's coming from the major magic drainage you used." Levy said while closing the door. "Natsu is waiting for you outside.", "I see." Lucy got out of the covers and got off the bed, she went a few steps and collasped.

"Lu-chan!" Levy put lucy's arm on her shoulder and walked her back to the bed, "This is strange... I fell like I have no more power.", "You'll just have to rest till tommorrow." Erza said. Lucy tried to produce a small ball of light, it only lasted a second.

"Now, now... Your magic will come back natrually after a few days." Mirajane said everything like nothing happened.

"I feel weird... I feel another source of magic, a voice calling me from inside my head.", "Wait here." Levy said, "Where are you going?" Levy ignored lucy's calls, a moment later she came back with warren rocko.

"Read her mind." Levy said while pushing warren towards lucy. "Ok?" Warren started focusing his power on lucy, "I-Impossible! It's lissana! I can hear her!", "WHAT! PROJECT HER VOICE!" Mirajane was eager to hear her little sister's voice again.

"Mira nee! Where am I?", "You're in another place, a better one..." Tears started to well up in mira's eyes, "I want to see you!" From lissana's voice there were sobs.

"Go look for mother and father, you should meet them instead of finding us, they will take care of you.", "But I want to see you!", "Just go, for me." Mirajane let the tears roll down her cheeks., "But!", "For me.".

Their conversation was driving everyone to tears, especially lucy. "O-Ok...", "That makes me glad." Mirajane said while wiping the tears from her face.

Warren cut off the connection, lucy sat on the bed with guild consuming her, "All my fault..." Lucy's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"I-It's not your fault lucy..." Erza patted lucy's back while wiping her own tears. "Thank you lucy..., "THANK ME? YOU SHOULD BE HATING ME RIGHT NOW MIRA!", "Don't be so hard on yourself. Lucy." Erza said in a serious voice.

"You wouldn't understand what I've been through." Lucy pouted and stood up from her bed, "Hey! You need to rest!" Levy said.

Lucy walked out of the infirmary, natsu stood up to say hi to her, but she started running. "AXCELL!" Lucy's speed incresed by so much that there was wave of air hit the guild.

"I'll get her back." Jet got into his sprinting stance and went as fast as lucy did, he quickly caught up to her. "Come back. Everyone is waiting for you.", "As if they want to see me. Double axcell." Lucy went at an even faster speed.

It took jet about half a minute to catch up to lucy again, "Just give up! My magic is all about speed!", "Try me, I have all the strengths of zeref. Triple axcell." As lucy went through the town she was invisble to the naked eye.

The forest was seconds away, "Divide." Lucy made copies of herself with magic and ran into the forest. She heard intense curses of jet and the copies of lucy merged back into one.

She stopped at her favourite alone spot and climbed up the tree. She sat on top of the tree and buried her face in her knees.

"Hi." Lucy looked up and saw natsu, he took a seat next to her. "Why are you so nice to me, even after what I did?".

"Maybe I should leave everything, fairy tail, magnolia and all my friends..." Lucy swung her feet, "Why?", "I've hurt you so much... And the others.".

"Don't ever do something stupid like R-Rsystem...", "But-" Before lucy could finish her sentence natsu yelled. "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!", "Y-You did?", "I always had, I didn't know if you liked me back, so I gave lissana a chance.", "If you want to know my answer, I've always loved you.", "R-Really?" Natsu said while sratching the back of his head.

"If you did, I can do this right?" Natsu kissed lucy on the lips, they broke apart a few seconds later. " Lucy's face was completely red inembarassment.

"You want to go back to the guild and join me on a job?", "S-Sure."

**THE END**

Note: Praise the gods! No geograhy on friday! Hazar! Hazar!


End file.
